The invention relates to an orthopedic fixation device for securing a rod-like fixation element, with two clamping jaws which can be moved relative to one another and which, when brought together, clamp the fixation element between them.
To fix bones or bone parts relative to one another, for example in the region of the spinal column, it is known to use rod-like fixation elements which, at different locations, are clamped between clamping jaws, and these clamping jaws are then connected by bone screws or similar fixation means to the bones or bone fragments to be fixed (WO 97/06742; U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,255; U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,703; U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,213; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,551). Very substantial forces arise in some cases, so that these fixation devices have to be of a very stable construction. This necessarily entails that some known devices have a complicated and awkwardly shaped structure. Particularly in procedures involving minimally invasive access, it is therefore difficult to implant these fixation devices and actuate the various locking screws and other types of clamping mechanisms. In some cases, a plurality of screws or locking nuts have to be tightened (U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,255), and, in other cases, the individual parts have to be joined together in the body because the direction of screwing and the direction of insertion of the rod-like fixation elements are different (WO 97/06742; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,551).
It is an object of the invention to construct a fixation device of the generic type in such a way that it can be easily implanted and fixed.